


tending to embers

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Glove Kink, I mean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Trans Galo (Promare), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, afab language, dom Lio, its just a little bit, mild choking, this is just kinky alright, yeah you know i'm doin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: ~Galo huffed again, this time in a smile, twitching at the subtle touch of gloved fingers on his thigh, trailing their way up. “I’ll be good.” he breathed, and that earned him a hum and the barest brush of touch over where he wanted it. He jumped despite having expected it, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes wide open behind the silk over his eyes despite the fact that he couldn’t see shit.~





	tending to embers

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I don't have much to say besides what's in the tags. But of course my first Promare fic is some kinky bullshit  
Catch me always using dumb phrases and titles that have to do with fire for the rest of eternity with these two.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“_Patience_, Galo.” 

The man squirmed and huffed, fists twisting where they were tied above his head, back arching up from the mattress. 

“And you better not tear my cravat, I’ll make this worse for you.” 

Galo huffed again, this time in a smile, twitching at the subtle touch of gloved fingers on his thigh, trailing their way up. “I’ll be good.” he breathed, and that earned him a hum and the barest brush of touch over where he wanted it. He jumped despite having expected it, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes wide open behind the silk over his eyes despite the fact that he couldn’t see shit. 

“Mm.” Lio agreed, playing the lightest of touches over where he was hot and wet, torturous and barely there. “Of course you will. Always so good for me.” he breathed the words over his cunt, sudden, hot breath that prompted Galo’s hips to twitch up in search of his touch. 

The soft chuckle made him freeze, and then lips parted at the sweet, wet kiss Lio pressed to his clit. At his moan Lio pulled back, “Not yet.” 

Galo repressed a whine, instead panting sharply and kicking the heel of his foot against the bed in a small display of petulance. 

Lio tutted and gripped him tight by the hair, pulling his head back and tracing his lips over his neck, eliciting a groan and a smile. “Is that behaving?” 

Galo didn’t respond, and Lio sighed as he moved away. The mattress dipped, and Galo listened with bated breath while Lio rummaged around for something. That something was cold and blunt and suddenly very much pressed against him. Galo could only gasp, legs spreading further, and then pulled closed by his mischievous lover, a belt or something wrapped around his knees to keep them there. And then Lio turned it on, and Galo yelped, struggling at the sudden, intense vibrations. 

_ “Fuck!” _

He bit his lip hard, whimpering and writhing, hands tugging and then going limp while he wriggled his legs instead, not about to do any damage to Lio’s cravat.

“Lio...L-Lio _ please!” _ he gasped, hips bucking. 

“Use your words.” Lip said simply, and Galo growled, muffling his next noises by turning his head into the pillow and biting the fabric.

Lio’s hand trailed up his leg, a casual, lazy touch, and a Galo turned his body toward him almost subconsciously. 

“You know what to say if you need it to stop.” Lio reminded, and Galo nodded, hiccuping over his next breath. “Good...just for a little bit, you’re doing so well, Galo.” Lio murmured, petting his gloved fingers through his sweat-matted hair, 

Galo exhaled a moaning laugh, tossing his head back and biting his lip through a whine. “I’m _ gonna-ah! _Gonna-“ 

Lio turned the vibration down, and Galo gave a growling cry of frustration, bucking his hips violently in search of release. 

“Not yet.” 

_ “Ffffuck!” _ Galo gasped, rubbing his legs together over the vibrator and clenching his fists. “You’re killing me.” he exhaled in a chuckle. 

“You can take it, love.” Lio pressed a kiss to his sweaty brow, “You always do.” 

“Mmf.” Galo shrugged and turned his head with a pout, or as much of one as he could muster anyway, what with that goddamn device still whirring away at his clit. Not nearly enough to get him off, but enough to keep him squirming and panting. “_Lio…_” he whined, bucking his hips amidst a sob and a second, more whimpering gasp of his name. 

Lio turned it up and Galo cried out, pulling at his restraints and trying to keep it together. Trying not to thrash and scream and-

“Fuck! Fuck!” 

“_Shh…_” Lio turned the vibrator up even more and Galo could only gasp, practically hyperventilate, until Lio slowly turned it down again. 

“Good boy.” Lio cooed. 

Galo scoffed and hiccuped despite himself. 

“Almost there. Think you can hold out for me?” Lio wondered, fingertips playing idle designs over his chest, tweaking a nipple and trailing down past his navel. 

“Is...is that a..._challenge?” _Galo panted, smiling up at the ceiling because he honestly was too worn out at this point to expend the effort and turn his head. Not that he would admit it aloud. 

“Hm.” Lio affirmed, and then the fucking vibrator went from barely there to full blast and Galo was tearing into his lip to bite back the scream that tried to burst forth. It came out as a muffled yelp, and he screwed his eyes shut behind his blindfold, gasping for air and just..._god _ just trying to focus. Focus on _ anything _ aside from the almost painful pleasure between his legs, burning and so good at the same time, on the edge of so much that he couldn't crest toward an orgasm. 

He barely even knew how long it had been, but the litany of gasping pleas were pouring forth from his lungs before he knew it. And if he sounded like he was crying...it was probably because he was. 

Lio didn’t grant him mercy, he simply planted a casual little kiss on his wet cheek, a hand curling over his wrist to remind him to be gentle on the fucking cravat. 

“Say your word and I’ll stop.” Lio murmured, rolling the intensity from low to high continuously. 

Galo whimpered, yelping and crying out intermittently with the waves of the vibrator. 

“Please!” 

“Please what?” Lio prodded.

Galo tossed his head, whining, “P-please..._please-“ _

“You gotta say it for me, love.” Lio kissed at his jaw, dragged his tongue over his neck. 

Galo turned toward him, panting sharply, and gasped out: “Please...nng-_more.” _

Lio moaned and nuzzled against him, “Fuck. I thought you’d never ask.” 

Galo waited, still writhing under the vibrator, and then his legs were free and it was gone, and the silence felt too loud then. 

“Ah...Lio?” he called nervously. 

Then a warm, wet mouth was on him and he moaned and sank down into the mattress, hips gyrating up into Lio’s sinful tongue. Lio only pushed him down with hands on his thighs, sucking over his aching clit and humming at the taste of him. 

“_Ah! _ Hah...hah, Lio_-mm!” _

Lio pulled away to lick broad stripes through his folds, lazy and slow, making Galo’s hips buck upward without his permission. 

“Hold still. Or I’ll put it back on.” Lio warned, and Galo went as limp as he was able to, pulling his legs up to his chest and panting through the way Lio suckled at his cunt, kissed his clit and licked playfully over it before he returned to delving his tongue into him in little flicking strokes that had Galo whimpering again, arms straining at his bonds. His moans began to grow louder, more frequent, and when he fluttered around Lio’s tongue he fucking _ pulled away _before Galo could come. 

“_Goddamnit!” _ Galo hissed, rolling his hips into touch that just Wasn’t. Fucking. _ There. _

“Hush.” Lio said with a gloved finger pressed against his lips. “Soon, love.” he pressed his finger in, and Galo sucked at the leather, tongue tracing around it with a hum. 

“I’m going to fuck you now. And you’re not going to come.” Lio instructed, and Galo grumbled around his finger, prompting him to add another. “When I’m done with you I’ll make you come, understood?” 

Galo huffed and nodded, nipping lightly at the slim digits in his mouth and prompting a laugh from Lio. 

“Don’t misbehave or I’ll leave you here with the vibrator.” he warned cooly as he pulled his hand back and hoisted Galo’s hips into his lap. 

“_Ah_...yes.” Galo breathed, smiling when Lio nudged the head of his cock against him, slipping inside to the hilt, and then beginning a slow pace without a second wasted. 

He clenched his fists tightly, focusing on the way his blunt nails dig into his palms, hard enough to sting, to make him forget about the tactful way Lio was bending him in half with a hidden strength that was no longer a surprise after having known him so long. He knew exactly what to do to drive Galo wild, make him buck and thrash under him, and he was easily drawn to tears trying to reign himself in, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut amidst his (admittedly pathetic) whimpers. 

Lio leaned in and kissed at his neck, bared and prime for him to work some red blooms into his skin. “You can be as loud as you want.” he purred as he moved from one hickey to make another. Galo gave a sharp moan right then and there, as if he had been waiting for permission. “Good boy.” Lio cooed, finally planting a kiss on his lips. 

Galo wasn’t expecting it, and he gasped into the parting of lips and mingling of tongues, leaning up to chase wherever Lio led. He was absolute putty in his hands, and Lio knew it, he shaped him well and to his fullest advantage. He slowed to grind his cock inside of him, agonizingly slow circles and wet kisses down the length of his jaw. Galo chased him when he left his lips, whimpering at the grind of his hips, the way he rubbed against his aching clit and sent little sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

Not enough. 

Just not enough. But he knew, he _ knew _ if he was patient Lio would reward him. So he whined and tossed his head, gone lax and waiting for Lio to finish. 

Lio hummed and kissed his way to Galo’s clavicle, then down to suckle over a nipple and draw a gasp and a sigh from Galo while he slowly began to up the pace again. Long, sharp strokes of his cock, hips slapping against Galo’s in a familiar, almost comforting way that he had grown to love. Lio murmured sweet little nothings as he started to grow faster, more desperate, and Galo huffed a smile. He loved it when Lio, always so composed and poised, began to lose control.

“_Hah...ah... _gonna come?” Galo wondered breathlessly, and Lio growled, gloved fingers curling around Galo’s throat with a firm pressure that didn’t limit his breath, but surely made him freeze with a hitch in that breath. 

Galo only stayed still for a moment, and then with a soft, needy moan he leaned into the pressure of Lio’s hand, coaxing him. Lio seemed to falter only for a moment before he went faster, pressing down and making Galo gasp for air for a whole new reason. It wasn’t _ entirely _ new, Lio pushing boundaries and exploring things out of the blue. And Galo liked it. 

He could already feel that separation where he fell into a slight subspace, out of focus. 

Lio whimpered and slowed again, and Galo only slipped a little further when he felt him come thick and hot inside him. His fingers tightened briefly before they fell away and trailed down Galo’s chest. 

“Hey.” 

Galo panted, hips rolling weakly when Lio pulled out, and then those same fingers touched his jaw. 

“Galo.” 

_“Mm?”_ he slurred. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

Lio gave a sigh that sounded relieved, and then he kissed him sweetly on the lips. “You did good, love. You did so good.” 

Galo squirmed and smiled even as he bit his lip. “Can...can you-“ he began.

“Yeah, baby.” Lio murmured, “Gonna take care of you now.” he kissed his way back down Galo’s chest and his belly. He spread his legs in anticipation, and Lio kissed over his clit, licking his own come out of his cunt with long, delving strokes and a hum of delight that made Galo writhe and blush. 

Lio was good, he knew which buttons to press and what had Galo moaning and straining against his bonds within minutes. 

“_Mmn! _ Fuck!” Galo gasped, the volume of his whines and moans skyrocketing when Lio slipped his fingers in and curled them, thrusting relentlessly while he suckled at his clit. “Lio! _ Lio…_” 

“Hmm?” Lio smirked even with his lips wrapped tight around Galo’s clit, and he yelped at the vibration of it, hips bucking and then undulating when Lio’s fingers only went faster. 

“Fuck, fuck, _ fuck!” _ Galo cried out and finally came with a long moan, hips still moving as Lio slowed and dragged him through it and even further. Until Galo was limp and just enduring the low, oversensitive pleasure of Lio just lazily kissing and licking away at him until he seemed to decide he was done. 

Minutes later Lio gave a sigh as he pulled away and untied Galo’s hands from the bed, taking his blindfold away with a kiss to each of his eyelids. 

Galo opened bleary eyes and exhaled a chuckle.

“Woah.” 

Lio smiled and planted another kiss on his nose before he rolled onto his side and collected Galo’s wrists to rub soothing circles into the reddened skin. 

“How are you feeling?” he wondered, nuzzled into Galo’s side like a little kitten. It was astonishing how much his persona changed in a split second, relentless and domineering to an almost purring, cuddly lover who peppered kisses over his skin and played with his hair. 

“_Awesome.” _Galo breathed.

Lio hummed and lifted himself to kiss him languidly, a quick mingling of tongues and a lick to his lips as he pulled back, “Good.” 

“Thanks.” Galo rolled over and hugged Lio to his chest, so much fire and passion contained in such a small guy. It was almost amusing, but it was more endearing to Galo.

“You’re welcome, Galo.” 

“Shower then pizza?” 

Lio snorted, “Yeah, why not.” 

“You’re perfect.” Galo smushed a kiss to Lio’s forehead, ignored his grumble and sat up with a sway at the dizziness. “You can pick the movie.” 

“I picked it last time.” Lio said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to steady Galo where he was wobbling to the bathroom. 

“I’m just gonna fall asleep after I eat.” Galo said with a wry grin. 

“Fair point.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Lio being a stoic beast during sex and then he just turns into a <strike>tiny</strike>, cuddly teddy bear. And yes, Galo totally asked for everything beforehand, he loves it.  
Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  



End file.
